


Goodbye...

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't decide in this one if John wanted to go with The Doctor and got left behind or if he said no to The Doctor's invitation or if he's just been dropped back off on Atlantis after an adventure or two.</p>
<p>(Base screencap made by SGAfan - used by permission.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye...

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
